User talk:Hero Forever
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hero Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 04:42, 30 June 2009 You are a hero... ah, well. Maybe you do have potential... Anyway, as administrator to Villains Wiki, I welcome you... if it is in a villain's place to welcome anyone. I hope you can help us out a lot... and by the way.. who are you? And when did I invite you to villains wiki? 9 624;44211144;111/ Who are you? It was Deathwalker 13000 who invited me to join. I'm the one who edited the Darth Vader page. It's me, Deathwalker 13000. I forgot to sign my post above. oops. So, you're not upset that I'm a hero? Um.... no. Maybe you can be my honorary archenemy or something. and when did I invite you to Villains Wiki? Deathwalker 13000 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You invited me after I fixed the problem with Darth Vader's page. Vader actually doesn't mean father in Latin. Oh, yeah......................Deathwalker 13000 03:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry to delete everything, but I had to make room.--Hero Forever 01:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hiiiiii!!! You're a hero too?! So am I! But the thing is I'm sorta the opposite gender of you. I noticed someone else named Zach is in love with you missy. But let me tell you, I think you'll be much better off dating a hero like me than a villain... no wait! Scratch that. A pathetic villain like him. I'll tell you right now that for me... being a stuck-up is noooooo problem at all for me. You know... my being on this wiki is a huge mistake. I recently joined the Kirby wiki site which is why I have this user name. And you know... ditch the zero, go with the hero. Seriously. Mr. O. 21:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and I've noticed that me and the other Zach have same signature. I'm gonna change that in a few minutes. Byiiiiieeee! Mr. O. 21:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) There! All changed. UltimateKirbyfan 21:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hey pal! Don't be trying to steal my (hopefully) future wife from me. You may be into Kirby as much as I am and I respect that but if you want her... then you'll have to get through me! Mister O. 21:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well... if it's a fight you want, then a fight ye shall get! Meet me on the user battles thing that was added to the main page. UltimateKirbyfan 22:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Will do! See you there, jerk! Mister O. 22:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ...What is going on?--Hero Forever 22:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know but I can tell you this... Angel will win this fight, but he will suffer major damage in the process. I don't know how but this is what I see in Angel's future. I know of his future with you too. Let me tell you... it will never happen although it will almost happen. I unfortunately cannot foresee his next plan. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 22:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Battle between Hero Forever and Deathwalker 13000 *(*Deathwalker stands and waits for Hero to make a move*) *(*Hero Forever shoots a blast of fire at Deathwalker*) *(*Deathwalker waves his hand and absorbs the fire's energy*) have to do better than that.........." *(*Hero Forever begins to charge up a huge energy ray*) *(*Deathwalker begins to distort the fabric of space surrounding him, creating a shield that absorbs all forms of energy*) cannot strike me with any form of energy- be it light, heat, electric......anything..." *(*Hero Forever punches Deathwalker across the face*) "Fine!" *(*Deathwalker quickly counters with a sucker punch to the gut*) *(*Being punched in the gut forces Hero Forever to throw up all over Deathwalker. Deathwalker was soon covered with vomit*) *(*Deathwalker uses his telekinetic powers to remove the vomit*) feel.............filthy......." *(*Hero Forever holds her stomach, feeling dizzy for a moment. Then, she laughs a little*) "Oops." *(*Deathwalker jumps back, and hovers four feet in the air.*) enjoying this.......aren't you?............" I kind of am." *(*Hero Forever flies up in the air and knees Deathwalker right in the pit of his stomach.*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's leg as she kicks and throws her into the ground*) (*Deathwalker lands, clutches his stomach for a moment, then braces for another attack*) *(*Hero Forever stands up and charges at Deathwalker with her right fist drawn back, getting ready to throw a punch*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's fist and stops her punch*) *(*Hero Forever attempts to pull her fist out of Deathwalker's grasp*) *(*Deathwalker lets go, jumps back, and waits*) *(*Hero Forever sprints forward, attempting to ram into Deathwalker*) *(Legendary Slayer of Light, The looks over his shoulder with a look of dismay and says to his friends*) can tell you right now that this fight is long from over... c'mon, let's go see what secrets Secret has for us." until this villain is defeated...besides what secrets does Secret have for us?" *the heck should I know?! I can only see Angel's path, his decisions, his everything. I can't do that for everyone else. Just him." who are you?" *(*Deathwalker waits*) secrets are you talking about?" we still fighting?" I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I am the all important Legendary Slayer of Light, The. And I'm surprised you heard my little conversation to my buddy Angel. What conversation?" Hey Legend! Let me clear something up with you, okay. You and I are not "buddies" okay? you try to punch me........I'll take that as a 'yes, we're still fighting'"........ who wins?" call it a draw." then. This fight is concluded...Wait a minute, am I still charging at you?!" *(*Deathwalker steps out of the way and Hero Forever runs right into a tree*) "...Ow..." *(*Deathwalker sighs, then uses his telekinesis to fix Hero's broken nose with his mind.*) next time, Hero........" you, and...not to sound ungrateful, but why did you heal me?" "..." gonna' leave me to guess, huh? Fine! But don't think this is over! I'll see to it that you never harm the human race again! So watch your back!" I break that nose again?...." didn't break it, the tree broke it." your point is?........." I just want to know why you helped your mortal enemy." am not truly a villain.......i just punish those who have inherent evil. I must be evil......to fight evil. I spare those who are inherently good.........just don't get in my way, or I'll have to be less.........forgiving of you. Until next time............." (Deathwalker vanishes) Thus ends the clash between Deathwalker and Hero Forever. Battle Aftermath I have many secrets. Hee-Hee. [[User:Thesecret1070|Eclipse] 02:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Where did you come from?--Hero Forever 12:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) .......that's..........a secret..........Deathwalker 13000 17:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ...You're boring. Where did FallenAngel go?--Hero Forever 21:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I'm here! Why'd you want to know that? Mister O. 21:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know if you've been plotting any evil schemes lately! *Glares*--Hero Forever 21:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Eh... not really. To tell you the truth, I have the same budget as Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Basically... I'm broke. Mister O. 21:48, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I'm watchin' you...Oh, and by the way *sigh* I vote "yes" to the game on December 14th.--Hero Forever 21:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) (*Deathwalker eyes Hero and Angel interestedly*) Now... Eet eez time to destroy zee world! Hee-Hee! Eclipse 03:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ..................no........do not destroy it yet.......it is not time..........Deathwalker 13000 03:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 What are you plotting Deathwalker?--Hero Forever 16:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "..........why would I tell you?............" Because supervillains always brag about their evil plans to the hero!--Hero Forever 20:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Um yeah... that's only the incompetant villains Hero. Which incidentally, there seem to be a lot these days. Somebody should do something... no wait! If we didn't have incompetant villains, we actuall villains wouldn't have anyone to provide us info on what not to do. So yay! Incompetant villains! Mister O. 20:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ...Okay?--Hero Forever 21:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We actual villains also need to look at our spelling. Hee-Hee. Eclipse 23:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) And what is that supposed to mean... Micheal?! You will know... When you think about it. So you shall see. Hee-Hee. Ah... well I guess there's nothing I can do now except this... I will take a potato chip, and EAT IT!!! And did you know that we are already fighting... on your blog. Hmmm...Two villains are fighting...What should I, as the hero, do?--Hero Forever 17:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ".....wouldn't you stay out of sight....... then when they are both weakened, move in for the kill?.........."Deathwalker 13000 21:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Actually, that's a really good idea! Wait...Why are you giving me good ideas?!--Hero Forever 22:53, 19 July 2009 (UTC) "........because I'm smart........"Deathwalker 13000 23:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Edwin, stop! I don't want to be taken down by her hands unless she does it by herself... wait... why would I say that all of a sudden? It's not like me to let even one person try to take me down. Usually I try my best to prevent anyone from stealing my rightful place as ruler of the world... NO EXCEPTIONS!!! Why Hero should be an exception even I don't know... but rest assured I succeed in never letting anyone best me. Well except for Secret... you know... its just not fair how much power that guy has. I've heard rumors that Secret is the only person to ever battle you... and win!!! I saw the battle you and (sigh) Hero had. Ended in a draw didn't it? Mister O. 00:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) "................forgive me for correcting you, but TheSecret and I are evenly matched in power.............we have clashed several times, and it always ended in a draw. Secret, if he went against me, would be my biggest obstacle. And the battle only ended in a draw because Slayer of Light intervened...................."Deathwalker 13000 02:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yeah right, dude! I was totally besting you!--Hero Forever 04:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) "............oh you were?.........I think not..........I never show my true power to anyone, unless I must. Unless I am forced to.........."Deathwalker 13000 19:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You're the one who got wretched on.--Hero Forever 03:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) "...and your point is?....... you were the one who was taken out by a tree............" 04:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You're the one who wanted to end the fight.--Hero Forever 17:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) .......I said if you attacked me, then I would assume the fight was still on...........I would only end it if you wanted to.............which was before you were taken out by a tree................ You think you're powerful Deathwalker? If so, why didn't you just kill me straight away?--Hero Forever 01:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ".........Three reasons. One- you aren't inherently evil like the rest of mankind, and don't deserve to suffer my judgement........... Two- You weren't in the way of my plans................ Three- I only fight as hard as I need to............" Hee-Hee. 03:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Nice signature Michael. 21:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC)M-NUva Grrr...Deathwalker, I will defeat you one day.--Hero Forever 15:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ".....that day will never come................." 19:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Oh, yes it will! I just need to practice...hmmm...first I'll start by taking down FallenAngel.--Hero Forever 19:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Me?! Why me?! What did I ever do to you Hero? I'm just an immortal who is watched by... on second thought yeah go ahead and do what you must to me. I have grown tired of living in this world but that does not mean I will go without a fight and just to make things clear I've got a lot of new articles started on this site like the Wilfre article and the whole Drawn to Life category... yadda, yadda, yadda... Mister O. 20:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wow. What happened to your confidence?--Hero Forever 21:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ..........While you practice, I'll destroy the world.................. 21:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 FallenAngel?--Hero Forever 21:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Come on, FallenAngel, don't do this! You would always have such cool evil plans for me to foil! And now, you sound like you've lost all confidence and given up! Come on! We were gonna' be archenemies!--Hero Forever 22:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. I see. He is giving up. 03:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Secret? Are you gonna' help Deathwalker destroy the world, or can I let you live?--Hero Forever 21:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I-I-I don't know what to say Hero... I'm touched that you would consider me an archenemy. That's it! I can't let the fact that I'm pathetic slow me down. No! In fact I think I'll try to think up some more plans for you to try to stop. BUT! Keep in mind that I still want you to join me as my future wife. Who knows? It just might happen. In the meantime though expect me to come up with brilliant schemes to rule the world. Before I go, I must tell you that if it happens that me and you do end up fighting each other, I will not hold back. Farewell for now... Mister O. 22:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! I look forward to it, FallenAngel!--Hero Forever 01:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ........How many times do I have to say it?........... I'm not with the other villains- I'm on my own.................. a rennegade, you might say...............TheSecret is my biggest obstacle............... The Secret isn't the one posing the biggest threat to you, Deathwalker.--Hero Forever 00:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) "...............you are implying that you can defeat me. This assumption is greatly flawed........" I'm much more powerful than you think. Anyway, I'm off to fight crime.--Hero Forever 01:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) "...............yessssssssss............you do that..............." (*Deathwalker addresses all users) "You do not realize this, but no matter what you do, you all are pawns in my plans............." 16:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You think I'm a pawn, Deathwalker?--Hero Forever 18:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) "..........it's not what I think- It's what I know.........." That's it! I'm taking you in! You're goin' to jail! *Pulls out handcuffs*--Hero Forever 21:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *Deathwalker vaporizes handcuffs with his mind* "...........i don't think so....." Aww!! That was my last pair of handcuffs!--Hero Forever 22:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) "..........doesn't the hero usually hand the villain (which I am NOT ) over to the police after beating him senseless?.............." Sometimes I take the villain in myself.--Hero Forever 01:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ".................I would punish the villain myself." 21:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 I will punish you.--Hero Forever 22:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) "............................go ahead and try, pawn." User Battles I'm not your pawn. I don't even exist. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?--Hero Forever 22:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) "If you are going to punish me, why haven't you done so...........and how can you protect humanity if you don't exist?......................" I tried to punish you, but the battle ended to soon. Plus, you vaporized my last pair of handcuffs! And...who said I didn't exist? Are you going crazy?--Hero Forever 22:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ".......you don't need handcuffs to punish someone.........my preferred way to do it is to invade my victims mind, and torture them with painful thoughts and emotion, until they........beg for death. It yeilds much better results than any physical torture. And you said yourself you didn't exist.............are you trying to psyche me out?................" Well, I was planning to maul you before sending you to jail. That's how I punish people. And I told you I didn't exist to see how well you trusted my word.--Hero Forever 22:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) "..........I don't trust anyone." And nobody trusts you.--Hero Forever 22:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) "...............why should they?..........." Why do you destroy worlds? Do you really think that death and destruction will establish peace in the universe? Such an extreme and narrow-minded view has made you delusional. "........it will establish peace- when all chaos and evil is eradicated by my hand.........you speak of death and destruction? Yes......there will be death and destruction...........the death and destruction of all those evil worlds that threaten universal peace..........now, if you will excuse me, I will be leaving for a bit." (*teleports*) Hey Mrs. Hero! Two guys on this site are fighting on the user battles page for your love... guess who they are. Angel and a new guy who's a hero like you called UltimateKirbyfan. I'm just saying that I might put a bet on who would win. Me, I prefer to not fight... I'm a more laid-back villain, but a villain nonetheless. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 23:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe I should intervene.--Hero Forever 23:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) But why? Kirby said that whoever is the victor shall have you... you may be right on that one missy. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 23:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Heh...--Hero Forever 23:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, have you noticed that Kirby and Angel both act the opposite of their roles. For example: Angel is supposed to be a villain, but most of the time he's rather chivalrous and sweet... while on the other hand Kirby is a hero like you are, but he acts like a total jerk all the time. I'm just saying that I think that when they were both born, who they were really supposed to be got switched around. Think about it... Legendary Slayer of Light, The 23:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You also noticed how Kirby Fan is kind of a jerk? So it wasn't just me...--Hero Forever 23:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ".............this is why I'm emotionless- emotions will lead you to your destruction.........." (*teleports back*). You were listening this whole time?!--Hero Forever 23:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) "................................I just.......hear things. I did leave......momentarily." ...Do you wear a cape?--Hero Forever 23:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) "........look on my User page. Do you see me wearing a cape?..............." User:Deathwalker 13000 Hey! Let me talk here! Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) "........We're not stopping you." Sorry Deathwalker, I just find it hard to believe that a destroyer of worlds would be wearing a tuxedo.--Hero Forever 00:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) "........i have to maintain an inconspicuous human-like form.........." But humans only occupy one of the worlds you judge.--Hero Forever 00:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) "...........correct. On earth, I have to maintain this form. On other planets, I match the species or one of the species that live there..................." So you can change your form at will?--Hero Forever 00:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) "Yes.....................it is very dangerous for telekinetics, since a telekinetic cannot do it naturally. When changing your form, you have to make sure you do not miss anything........right down to the basic genetic code. You have to make sure you don't do anything fatal on accident, like sever an important artery too early............but I have mastered doing it. Now, Slayer has something to say....." Dude! Can you change into a giant taco?!--Hero Forever 00:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) "......why do that if I can make tacos appear by rearranging matter? To create food made of something that once lived is an.................interesting process. But I can change into something that looks vaguely like a taco......if I wanted too." That's so awesome!!--Hero Forever 00:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) to himself I'm trying to tell Hero something of vital importance here and she won't even listen to me... Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) What is of vital importance?--Hero Forever 00:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You'd already know if you and Deathwalker would quit interuppting me all the time!!!! Anyways what's of vital importance is Angel's life. What? Angel's gonna' die?--Hero Forever 00:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ".....You said that he'd win.......but he'd suffer severe damage..........." Yes... he will win but the damage he'll suffer will be his death. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm...What should I do?--Hero Forever 00:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well you can choose to interfere but let me ask you something Hero. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) What?--Hero Forever 00:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I realise this may come off as a personal question but do you have even a smidgen of love towards Angel? Do not answer though! Your actions will determine the answer. And with that I shall leave you to make your decision and act on it. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:39, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, please! It's not as if Kirby Fan will ever beat Fallen Angel! You're ability to predict the future is flawed, Slayer of Light!--Hero Forever 00:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I keep telling everyone that I can only see Angel's future... not anyone else's! Anyways know that I will NOT be judging you on whether you interfere or not but instead on whether or not you let him live or die. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Fallen Angel would never let a lightweight like Kirby Fan beat him! You're outta' your mind!--Hero Forever 00:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hero! Do not underestimate Kirby! I say that because he is the only one to have ever beaten me, the villain of all villains in combat. Believe me when I say that even though Kirby is a hero that he will not hesitate to kill anyone good or bad (which again I'm still wondering how he ever became a hero instead of a villain) to acheive the goals set out for him. See to beat me you need to have the powers of a god and more to kill me. He wasn't able to kill me though but let me tell you this about Angel. He is not able to match the strength of any god and he himself is not even aware of this. So that is why he is in danger Hero. I'm pretty sure only you can do it. I'm asking you to save him for a reason that even I don't know of. I don't remember you and Kirby Fan ever fighting. He just got here.--Hero Forever 01:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) "......................Yes..........whatever you choose, my plan will be fulfilled. Hero!!! The battle between them has just ended with Angel being the victor and Kirby running away. Despite what you're thinking that's not good news at all! The reason why is because I think Angel got poisoned by Kirby's special cloud blade move! If you want your archenemy to live then hurry to the user battles page! You don't have to join Angel on the bad side but you probably should save him though. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 17:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You guys are so rail-roading me into this! This isn't fair at all!--Hero Forever 17:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Who's rail-roading who now? Legendary Slayer of Light, The 19:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You guys are trying to force my hand.--Hero Forever 19:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Uh... I'm not. I'm even telling you that you don't have to join Angel on his evil conquest but I am saying that he's already fallen to the ground. You want Angel to forever be your archenemy don't 'cha? Legendary Slayer of Light, The 19:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Fine!! I'll do it!! But don't think this means anything!!--Hero Forever 19:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I know, I know... Legendary Slayer of Light, The 19:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) (Frowning with her arms crossed) Jerk...--Hero Forever 19:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) He is forever grateful, but still wants to win you over himself. He told me to tell you, "Expect me to come up with some evil plans sometime this week." I look forward to it.--Hero Forever 19:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. -Appears out of nowhere- 16:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ugh...Another villain?--Hero Forever 17:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yes! It is I, Thesecret! Should I be impressed?--Hero Forever 17:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. What do you want villain?--Hero Forever 17:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Nothing. I just came on by. Now... I must be going... Evil plans need planning... Hee-Hee. -Vanishes in black smoke- Evil villain! I will defeat you one day!--Hero Forever 17:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Deathwalker... I know that you are watching... Hee-Hee. "..........Obviously. I'm standing right here.................." -_- you are no fun... "......fun is the result of the emotion of joy. i am emotionless..........." Course you are... My sad, emotionless, poor drained of life friend... ".........sad? I am not sad. I am emotionless- I am perfect." Course you are... My... Sad, emotionless, poor drained of life friend... ".........are you trying to anger me with your repetitive insults?............You cannot do it- I feel nothing. I cannot pity you for your blindness." Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Anger you? I have no reason to do so because you are emotionless. What's the fun in that? Nothing, no fun, not at all. Although it would be cool if you had a burst of emotion for once but I doubt you would even bother to show that. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. How can I be blind, I'm a Secret. I'm not human. I'm not even there. "........you are there. Don't try to make it a secret- as long as living beings have secrets, you will exist........................ You draw power from the darkest, innermost secrets beings have. However......your existence is not a secret." Fallen Angel's Evil Schemes Who gave me my own column to plot on? Whoever did that... that was nice of you. Anyway that's not what I wanted to say. I was going to say that I am still thinking of a plan. But when it' has been thought through, I shall post it here. (Did you give me my own column on your talk page Hero?) Mister O. 21:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I put it here...Oh, and uh, you will be vanquished!--Hero Forever 22:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes he most certainly will. By my own hands at the User Batlles page that's connected to the main page. Hmph! UltimateKirbyfan 22:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) What the f***!? How are you already almost above me?! I have been here way longer than you! Now granted I didn't start editing until early this June for some reason I don't know of, but still! I got an account on this site on February of this year with someone's help... I don't want to say who but know this. I may have been friendly towards you even though it's not really in my code of villanry to do that. But get in my way of getting to the top of the featured users tab and I will personally send the droids I found (Get it? It's the 'these are not the droids you're looking for' joke.) and well I think you'll find out more if you do 'Hero Forever.'Thefallenangel407 00:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rivalry, much? ??? LOL Fallenangel, relax, you and Hero Forever still have a long way to go before you even get on the Featured Users list. And you'll never catch up to Secret, Deathwalker, or me, as Secret has more than 1300 edits. Muahahahaa. Good luck. 20:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138